<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by Klomonx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459612">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klomonx/pseuds/Klomonx'>Klomonx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuu/Kureo Romance Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, Flirting, M/M, Memories, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klomonx/pseuds/Klomonx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuu meets Kureo to do some sparring before work. SFW but there's flirting/innuendo.<br/>Very rough work, not very good or polished etc. etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hachikawa Chuu/Mado Kureo, Mado Kasuka/Mado Kureo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuu/Kureo Romance Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edits expected.<br/>The quinque types are so confusing and make no logical sense to me, I spent so much time staring at the screen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kureo stretched, bracing his legs and arms against the wall. His bones let out a snap, provided relief from the dull ache he had in his joints. He bent down and picked up a weighted pole, testing and balancing it in his hands. It was a fake quinque, made to simulate the weight and feel of the most common types of quinques, perfect for sparring and gaining familiarity with the weapon or for brushing up on reaction time and technique. He swung it and it flowed like a whip, a very basic Rinkaku. He cracked it, its dull crack was unsatisfactory, this was made to bruise the user on the other side of it at the most. Yet it was accurately weighed; he had used plenty of them to know it was authentic. He swung it back and forth, getting used to the eccentricities – or lack thereof. It was exceedingly common, nothing unique to it and perfect for practice even if it was remedial.<br/>
The training field was indoors, more of a gymnasium without the bleachers. During busier months the room would be filled with new recruits and their mentors, but in the middle of the year, before the year’s graduating class, only the seniors met here to spar. A human could not match a ghoul’s speed or strength, but there was no other safe and satisfactory way to emulate how a ghoul fight would progress. Humans were wittier, trickier than ghouls, and on a training field this was indispensable.<br/>
Kasuka and him had spent hours here, both at the academy and in their careers. It was common to arrive early in the morning for a spar to wake up, rather than drinking coffee or having a hearty breakfast. Kasuka always said nothing woke her up quite as well as pinning him in seconds. She didn’t always win, of course – but her skill outpaced his. Kasuka was always stronger than him, favoring the heavier Koukaku type quinques. Kureo’s style was built more on agility, quick sharp cuts and slices met with dodges, while Kasuka tanked hits and countered. On the days he won the morning spar she’d treat him to donuts from the local bakery, while on the days he lost he was treated to gentle jabs and constructive critique, followed by having to take over one of the daily household chores after work. It was a formality more than anything, their apartment was always immaculate regardless, though starting the day off on a high note always put Kasuka in a good mood. Being a higher rank than he was, anything to help her stressful days was welcomed, and he cherished the memories of at least being able to help her have good days. More than once on their way home she told him he was the best part of her day – he never really believed her, but she wore him down over the years.<br/>
Sparring was something he looked forward to, regardless if he won or lost. It didn’t hurt his pride, unlike some investigators, and he always enjoyed learning from his coworkers. Teaching juniors was also rewarding, something he knew other investigators didn’t always have the patience for. In fact, with the exception of Akira, Kasuka never had the patience for it. She was used to high standards and perfection, something that only softened after they were married, perhaps he had made her lower her expectations. That wasn’t exactly true. She confided there was extreme pressure her family put on her, and with her marrying an untitled orphan she was relieved of the respect and expectations of her family. Mado was a highly respected name in the CCG, but Kasuka was long since banned from any family functions. And that was okay, she said. If she missed it, she never told him otherwise. Sparring brought them closer, made them happier – it was a bonding experience when they no longer were the same rank. It gave them time to experiment or relate their cases to eachother, giving them time at work to indulge in work related chitchat.</p><p>Kasuka didn’t have a ghost, however, and Kureo was alone. His fascination and obsession with quinques meant he sparred often, but since her death he only sparred with juniors. Otherwise he trained on dummies and targets, losing the ability to lose or win on the daily training session. He looked forward to it, but now it was an obsession built from his need for vengeance, he had caught the bug of perfection. He had to create the perfect quinque, no matter how long it took, one to cut any Ghoul down to size. He was always on the cutting edge of quinque design, always amassing a sizable collection and thinning it down when they no longer met his expectations. Rumors of chimera quinques floated through the CCG, but none had been made yet. It was only a matter of time, he was sure, before the technology caught up.<br/>
However, today was different, a little special. Chuu had offered to meet him for sparring that morning, an odd meeting to outsiders. The two men kept to their own departments during the working day, the CCG largely turning a blind eye to any and all relationships, all understood any relationship was temporary, and in understanding that came a sort of fatalistic acceptance – there was no need to be homophobic when any of you could die the next day. Any scrounging of happiness was a good one, not to say the world outside the CCG accepted it, however. Their relationship was kept to night time or early daylight hours where the fewest of passer-bys could see. What was more, Kureo had refused any attempts at pushing the relationship further, not allowing Chuu to visit the apartment. He sat in limbo, unsure of how fast he’d be comfortable on progressing. He was pulled in two different directions, and he shook his head. There was no time to get caught up in this, his partner would be here soon, and he was excited.</p><p>He heard the gymnasium door open after the card key was accepted. He turned around to welcome his companion with a wide grin. What he didn’t expect to see was Chuu shirtless, holding a heavy looking fake Ukaku which wrapped around his arm.<br/>
“Good morning, Kureo,” Chuu greeted without a second thought, “it’s hot today, I’d recommend taking that off,” he nodded to Kureo’s trenchcoat and shirt.<br/>
Kureo  had never gone shirtless with Kasuka, despite the heat of the gymnasium. Perhaps he was shy, or it was for Kasuka’s sake so she didn’t feel pressured to do the same. He also wondered if Chuu did this on purpose, if it was his way of flirting - and it certainly worked.<br/>
Kureo nodded and dropped his quinque, undoing his layers of clothing: his red ascot, his grey trench coat, and his white collared shirt. He paused at his gloves, deciding it was best to keep them on. Even against a human, even with a fake quinque, there was something repulsive about touching anything Ghoul related. He picked up his quinque and adjusted his grip, and the two men took their positions at opposite sides of the gym.</p><p>Chuu was taller and more muscular than Kureo. He wasn’t as strong as the top tier investigators, but he was much stronger than an average human. He was a tower, his form and body creating a strong foundation to hold a strong top, his body square and built for battle. His muscles were neatly maintained, easily hid under his coat. Unlike other recruits who wore formfitting clothing, Chuu’s outfit remained formless and stiff, flowy enough only to hide his figure. Kureo wondered if it was out of modesty.<br/>
Kureo’s body was more athletic, built to keep up with Ghouls actively moving and stay light on his feet. His limbs were long and spindly, allowing for a deadly reach. His body was toned but lean, again more muscular than an average person, but compared to Chuu it was obvious who was stronger. Kureo’s arms were thin despite their musculature, they were not meant to wield the heavy handed Koukaku. No doubt he was experienced with all forms of quinque, but all investigators had a type that was their best fit, and the heavier form slowed Kureo down, limiting his maneuverability. Among investigators, Kureo was among the weakest and least toned; his strength in battle lie in other techniques than brute force, and such a technique had kept him alive thus far.  Chuu knew his opponent wasn’t weak. He found the gymnast-like build attractive, far more than the hot-headed body builder recruits – yet, as Kureo breathed, assuming position to begin their sparring, Chuu noticed that in the right light the shadows draped around Kureo dramatically. It wasn’t a healthy look, toward Kureo’s chest were the edges of his collar and breastbone, his thin chest awkward against his arms. Chuu’s brow furrowed in concern, seeing that this lack of body fat was less obvious though snaking along Kureo’s arms. He was underweight.</p><p>Both men were grotesque to outsiders; their bodies were fit and built well, but their outer layers were scarred. Chuu’s back especially was ripped apart in deep, stitched scars, showing puncture wounds in a similar pattern to the wound on his face. From a distance, one would mistake this pattern for a faded Yakuza tattoo; seeing it close up showed its true, painful nature. Healed flesh tried its best to fill in the gaps, but his skin was not smooth.<br/>
Kureo’s body was no better, puncture wounds and scars dotted his arms and side, some even making close calls along his abdomen and back – Chuu’s looked like surprise attacks that were meant to kill, and kill violently, survived only by luck. Kureo’s, however, were defensive, as if he had brunt a direct attack as a shield. It was well known Kureo taught juniors, and Chuu saw why he was so successful; Kureo was no stranger to pain and self sacrifice. </p><p>“Not sure how you usually do this,” Chuu began, “I’m used to best out of three. That sound good for you?”<br/>
Kureo nodded, “what are the conditions?”<br/>
“A pin is a point. If you win, I’ll buy you breakfast.”<br/>
“Already ate,” Kureo replied.<br/>
“Dinner, then.” Chuu didn’t believe him, “and if I win, you buy me dinner.”<br/>
Kureo chuckled, “deal.”</p><p> </p><p>The two circled each other, weapons drawn into offensive position.<br/>
“I didn’t take you for an Ukaku user,” Kureo observed.<br/>
“Most don’t, this lets me move faster at the expense of all out strength. I’m less of a target, not a fan of taking hits.”<br/>
“We have that in common,” Kureo stepped forward, taking the first shot at Chuu. His footwork powered him forward in a zigzag motion, the whip moving erratically. Chuu lifted his arm quickly unleashing a torrid of none-lethal, though stinging spines. Kureo dodged it, twisting in a circle, keeping light on his feet. With one fell swoop Kureo countered, the erratic whip moving fast and straight, slicing Chuu diagonally along the face, faster than he could react. A light scratch, though Chuu cringed for a moment, recovering from the stringing sensation.<br/>
“One point for me,” Kureo said, “that would have killed you had it been a normal quinque.”<br/>
“Fair,” Chuu said, shook his head, recovering from the red mark forming on his face, “you execute Ghouls effectively, you won’t hesitate.”<br/>
Kureo reset his stance to where they had started, Chuu did the same, “it’s the fastest way to get their kagune, the less time we waste, the better.”<br/>
Chuu smirked, narrowing his eyes, assumed an offensive position across from his partner.<br/>
The two began again, this time Chuu striking first, not letting Kureo get close. Chuu aimed for the ground nearest Kureo’s feet, the spikes keeping him at a distance. Chuu continued to move back as he did, lining up a direct hit. Kureo continued to move forward, weaving through the spikes in the ground, his whip deflecting or bracing the spikes that made contact. His form was balanced, keeping his eyes focused on Chuu at all times, his movements controlled even though they were fast; he wasn’t reckless, at least not at a distance.<br/>
Chuu picked up the pace, revealing his favoring of the Ukaku quinque; a Koukaku would have slowed him down, keeping him at close range to Kureo’s strikes. But as a light-weight user, he was able to keep mobile. He moved quickly, rotating so he approached Kureo from the side. The spikes ate up more and more of Kureo’s possible movement places, slowing his skipping down as he turned to approach Chuu. Kureo assumed a more defensive position as he closed the space between him and Chuu, keeping his quinque draped in front of his body, deflecting the spikes that would impale themselves in his face or torso.<br/>
Chuu saw this struggle, and aimed at his now slower moving legs, the spikes eventually got lucky, pinning themselves close enough to Kureo legs to stop his approaching motion. What was more, one dug itself into his pants, pinning him in place.<br/>
Chuu approached coldly, towering over Kureo. Rather than back down, Kureo struck when he got in close, but Chuu blocked it, his Ukaku quinque working surprisingly well as a shield with his body to sustain it. Kureo hit again, and again, each whip strike not strong enough to break his defenses.<br/>
“Is that all you got?” Chuu asked, adjusting the position of his quinque for another shot, “I’m surprised.”<br/>
Kureo braced for impact as the spikes launched; he was knocked to the ground on his back, which already was nearly a death sentence for an investigator. The time it would take to stand back up left you open, only a stupid Ghoul wouldn’t take the chance. It was an embarrassing way to go, though not uncommon. It was situations like these that sparring hoped to diminish; now was the time to make sloppy mistakes and get trapped on something so insignificant.<br/>
Chuu wasted no time and approached Kureo, who was leaning up impressively without the use of his arms in an attempt to regain footing and attack as fast as possible. In a real-life scenario this would have meant both the Ghoul and the investigator would most likely die; the attacks would meet and the force would be enough to dispatch them both. Chuu didn’t allow this, however, and slammed his foot against Kureo’s shoulder, pinning him to the ground. It hurt for a second, a yelp strained its way out of Kureo’s throat as he was held down, the ukaku hovered above him.<br/>
“Pinned,” Chuu said, “I hope that wasn’t too rough, but I can’t let you get up so easily after a performance like that.” Chuu teased, “you’re certainly fast, you’d make a formidable ukaku user.”<br/>
“That’d be unfair for you,” Kureo retorted, “help me up.”<br/>
Chuu shrugged, “don’t think so, you look too cute on your back.”<br/>
Kureo fumbled, recognized the flirt, and blushed, “help me up, I’ll show you what a real pin is.”<br/>
Chuu laughed, removed his foot, and helped Kureo up. Chuu reddened at Kureo’s words – less than subtle flirting was a specialty, it seemed.<br/>
“Match point,” Kureo said, assuming the final sparring position. He was panting, Chuu noticed, and sweat beaded on his forehead behind his hair. The gymnasium was hot, but Chuu was barely winded. He worried slightly, keeping an eye on how heavy Kureo’s breathing was. Of course, he stared for other reasons as well.<br/>
Chuu took up his position and prepared.</p><p>The final round commenced violently, both partners charged. Their quinques clashed, Kureo not letting Chuu get any distance between them. Kureo pushed, driving Chuu back, unable to counter attack with the speed of the whip. Chuu grew frustrated, unable to get any in edgewise – suddenly, his back hit the wall. Pinned against the wall, he had no chance. Kureo moved the whip and pointed it up toward his neck.<br/>
“Got you against the wall,” Kureo smirked, “looks like I win.”<br/>
“Got me right where you want me, eh?” Chuu said, unconcerned with his position.<br/>
Kureo shrugged and leaned forward and kissed him, dropping his quinque to lace his fingers with Chuu’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chuu makes good on the bet he had with Kureo and makes dinner for him. Kureo brings Akira and they all talk about Kasuka. It's sweet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof had this sitting untouched for months and just wanted it complete so I could do something else! It's so rough I apologize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doors to the elevator opened, revealing the broad-shouldered Chuu. Kureo hesitated, surprised to see him after hours so early.<br/>“Didn’t expect to see me?” Chuu chuckled.<br/>“No-I didn’t.” Kureo said, avoiding eye contact, “how did you get off so early?”<br/>“Well, it helped I had plans after work.”<br/>“Oh?” Kureo tilted his head.<br/>“I owe you dinner,” Chuu pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing his attempt at a smile.<br/>“Can’t tonight,” Kureo said, stepping into the elevator next to Chuu, “have to be up early tomorrow. Don’t have time to go out.”<br/>The sun was still up, but that wasn’t what Chuu questioned, “we don’t have to go out. I could cook for you, was planning on stir-fry.” Before Kureo could find an excuse, Chuu added, “you could come to my apartment, bring Akira.”<br/>He hesitated again, Chuu wasn’t sure if the proposition repulsed or interested him.<br/>“I’ll behave, of course. You and Akira will be home before too late, promise.”<br/>Kureo hesitated.<br/>“I’m...not sure if she’s ready...”<br/>“Introduce me as a friend, a coworker,” Chuu seemed unconcerned. Akira’s reaction would be volatile regardless of the partner, he was sure. But that didn’t have to be a question for tonight, so Chuu continued;<br/>“When Kasuka passed, did others bring food to you? How is this any different. We can discuss some work, I’ll keep my distance, she won’t suspect a thing.”<br/>“Fine, you win.” Kureo sighed, “what sort of stir-fry?”<br/>“Nothing fancy,” Chuu shrugged, as they left the CCG building standing a normal ways apart so as to not give away their relationship to outsider, “just leftovers I’m reusing. I think it’ll be garlic beef.”<br/>Kureo nodded, “it’ll be a nice change. Weekdays are usually ramen,” Kureo stated flatly, “it’s been difficult lately. During the week I come home too tired to do much of anything special for Akira,” he sighed, “she’s good at making do, though. I help her where I can.”<br/>“You’re a good dad,” Chuu replied, “you don’t have an easy job and I’m sure she appreciates all that you do.”<br/>Kureo cracked a half-hearted smile, “buttering me up? You going to fry me too?”<br/>Chuu actually laughed, finding comfort in the fact Kureo finally stopped with the charade. He had seen his form this morning. The man was desperately underweight, it couldn’t have been money, could it? Between the salary he’d make and Kasuka’s pension, Chuu highly doubted Kureo didn’t have the money to eat. Something else kept him from eating, and his reluctance to be around food only made that more poignant.</p><p>***</p><p>Chuu had donned his apron and facial mask – a necessity in his household with no lips – and had warmed up the wok and prepped his ingredients by the time Kureo and Akira arrived at his apartment. <br/>He welcomed them in to it; it was a bachelor’s apartment, far more plain than Kureo’s. No accents of children’s artwork, no pictures of family, only a plant or two added color. Of course, Chuu worked long hours, his couch was more worn than his bed. Exercise equipment was pushed out of the way, weights shoved under desks and tables. It wasn’t a dirty apartment, but it lacked any personalization. Aside from the smell wafting through from the kitchen, that is.<br/>They removed their shoes at the entryway, and Akira seemed disinterested. If she were shy, it was hidden behind gray-brown eyes that sat bored and observing everything around her; her eyes showed she had lived through trauma that would shake someone twice, three times her age. She did not hide behind her father, did not hesitate on walking. <br/>“Welcome,” Chuu greeted, leading them into the kitchen where an island was set up as a makeshift table. Mismatched chairs were pulled up to it. Kureo and Akira took their seats, an air of awkwardness began to build. It had to be obvious, even to a child – especially to his child, that this was not a work meeting. <br/>“Would you both like tea? Dinner will be a few minutes,” Chuu retrieved mugs for the two, “how do you take it?”<br/>“Sugar,” Akira said quickly, she glanced to her father before adding, “Mr. Hachikawa.”<br/>“Sure, and you?” He nodded to Kureo.<br/>“Same, more for her,” Kureo smiled.<br/>He poured them tea, and poured himself some. Unlike his guests, Chuu took no sugar – perhaps because any sort of sugar would rot his exposed teeth fairly quickly. <br/>Chuu pulled his mask down, revealing his grotesque scar as he drank the hot liquid straight, not even cringing at the heat. When he swallowed, he realized he had drunk in front of Akira without warning – he became self conscious. He turned to her to explain, and found her quietly watching him. She did not stare in disgust or fear, scars weren’t new for her. They couldn’t have been, given the scars Kureo had.<br/>“Did a Ghoul do that to you?” She gestured to her mouth.<br/>Kureo didn’t correct her. <br/>“Yes,” Chuu said, glancing at Kureo, unsure of how to answer. <br/>She seemed to be concentrating on something, rather than asking a follow up question. Embarrassed, Chuu turned back around to mind the wok, adding ingredient in an attempt to make up for the lack of chatter.<br/>“Was it an Ukaku ghoul?” Akira asked, eventually taking a sip of the still too warm tea, though she hid how much it burned her tongue.<br/>“Yes,” Chuu said, “how did you figure?”<br/>“I guessed!” She tapped her temple, which confirmed to Chuu this was indeed Kureo’s child, even if she didn’t get his ‘looks.’<br/>“Other ghouls wouldn’t have left such a scar,” Kureo added, “ukaku ghouls tend to be the weakest in pure strength, so they can be more precise.”<br/>Kureo’s matter-of-fact explanation sat wrong in Chuu’s stomach, he moved the ingredients around the wok, browning them ever so slightly. As if a stronger ghoul would have ripped his head off – of course, he was right – but hearing it discussed was sickening. Was this why Kureo didn’t eat?<br/>“Would you feel okay seasoning it on your own? I can’t season much anymore,” he turned the stove off and brought out plates, “my palette is pretty sensitive, but I have some seasonings...” he brought out bottles of various degrees of spiciness, ones he hoped weren’t expired, considering it had been so long since he entertained. It was far more awkward than he had hoped, neither Akira nor her father were great at small-talk, though, even as Chuu tried to chastise them – he admitted he wasn’t much better, either. </p><p>He plated their food, and watched in surprise as the father and daughter both added the spiciest of his offerings to their plates. Seeing them set up their utensils to eat made him feel self-conscious. Suddenly he was worried that his cooking skills were far below par, and he considered apologizing.<br/>Both Kureo and Akira took their first bites almost at the same time, and if they disliked it, neither let it show. After his first bite, Kureo continued.<br/>“His scar is from the Dober Gang,” he explained to Akira, “from two years ago.”<br/>She nodded, knowingly, “did they take someone from you too?”<br/>She took up a bite of meat without pause, the emotional weight behind the question seemingly gone. It was all casual to her, at least toward Chuu. Her pain was hidden from him, though the little glances her way told him Kureo was there moderating. <br/>“Nine of my friends, one of which was my mentor. We all graduated from the Academy together, like your father.”<br/>She frowned wordlessly, “where are they buried?”<br/>“I haven’t visited them since,” Chuu admitted, taking a careful bite of his food. He had to chew slowly, fully emptying his mouth before trying to speak, controlling just how grotesque he appeared. After every few bites he took a sip of his tea, dumping it down his throat carelessly.<br/>“We visit mother’s once a week,” Akira said, taking a bite from her plate. She had eaten three in the time Kureo had eaten one. <br/>“One-Eyed Owl is an Ukaku Ghoul, too,” Akira said, “they’re fast and cowardly. Though the Owl is special...” she shifted in her seat, “do you have any information on the Gang’s whereabouts?”<br/>“No,” Chuu admitted, “they dropped from the map after the attack, we’re working on tracking the Leader down, but so far there’s radio silence.”<br/>“You’ll find them eventually,” Akira noted, “Ghouls can’t stay quiet for wrong or they’ll starve.”<br/>Chuu noticed they weren’t the only ones that would starve. Kureo had shifted the food around the plate, but barely touched it. <br/>“You know a lot, more than my junior,” Chuu chuckled, “are you planning on going to the Academy, too?”<br/>Akira nodded, “of course! We can’t rest until the Owl is slain.”<br/>She didn’t speak of friends or dolls or other interests Chuu thought she would. The way she spoke was not unlike Kasuka had been – her tone was off, she struggled with the pronunciations, but aside from that, her knowledge could almost convince him she wasn’t an eight year old but another Investigator.<br/>“Of course,” Kureo chimed in, “she doesn’t have to, but whatever she chooses she’ll excel at. She’s been top of her class since day one,” he was beaming, “she’d make a fine Investigator, but any Academy would line up to have her.”<br/>Akira blushed, the first time she showed emotion outside her ghoul related questions. Chuu had seen the photos of Akira Kureo kept, his praise wasn’t just for show – it was one of the only things he had left.<br/>“At this rate, you’re shaping up to be like Kasuka,” Chuu said, filling up his cup with more tea. His way of dining was a balance between keeping himself from drooling and keeping his mouth from drying out simply from the air.<br/>“Did you work with mother?” Akira asked, eyes wide.<br/>“We were the same rank, I saw her at meetings,” Chuu said thoughtfully, “we were work friends, but our cases rarely crossed paths. She and Kiyoko Aura were rivals,” Chuu paused, glancing toward Kureo. He had stopped eating and instead nursed his tea. If he was going to interrupt Chuu, he seemed far too much at ease.<br/>“They always competed for the highest ranking ghouls and for work in the most infested wards, that was, until Kasuka insisted on staying here, in the twentieth.”<br/>Kureo broke in, “Miss Aura and her were gifted investigators, and I bet given time, Kasuka would have reached her rank as well, but,” he looked at Akira, smiling, “not many know this, but work wasn’t Kasuka’s goal – for Aura, it was her everything. Over time Kasuka’s drive didn’t slow down exactly, it just swerved in a new direction.”<br/>Chuu raised an eyebrow – Akira didn’t exactly understand what he meant, but Chuu caught on. <br/>“You mean, Akira?”<br/>Kureo chuckled, “if there was something Kasuka loved more than work, or me, it was you,” he spoke directly to Akira, the softness in his voice hard to miss. <br/>“Kasuka was a brilliant investigator from what I saw,” Chuu added, “she was the one they’d assign tasks when they needed a job done, not just attempted. She got to pick and choose her cases as she pleased, many ghouls didn’t meet up to her standards.”<br/>Kureo chimed in, “she knew what ghouls would make the best quinques for the collection, too, and tried to give them to me when she could. She kept me from favoring one type.”<br/>Akira seemed happy, hearing them talk about her mother. Chuu wasn’t sure when the last time it was she heard work stories like this, ones that didn’t end in death or scars. Ones that more normal families told at the dinner table. Over time, the conversation got easier, they stayed on the topic of work and of ghouls, never actually addressing why they were here. <br/>By early evening, whether through her inability to feign interest any longer, or through exhaustion from her questions, Akira nodded off at the island, her plate long since clean.<br/>“I think it’s about time we head out,” Kureo said, stacking their plates. His was barely touched. One or two pieces of food missing, three bites max, “thank you for the meal, we really enjoyed it.”<br/>He bowed his head slightly, returning the dirty dishes to the sink. Chuu collected their mugs.<br/>“You barely ate anything, was something wrong?”<br/>Kureo shook his head, “do you want help with the dishes?”<br/>“No-let me pack it up for you then?”<br/>He shook his head again, “I was quite full from work.”<br/>“You didn’t eat lunch at work today.”<br/>Kureo ignored him and gently nudged Akira awake, eventually picking her up. She was older than one would expect to be picked up still, but he barely hesitated on carrying her. She probably weighed about as much as a quinque, it was good exercise.<br/>Chuu sighed, leading them to the doorway.<br/>“Safe travels back,” Chuu said, “see you at work tomorrow?”<br/>Kureo nodded, smiling, “thanks again. Dinner was lovely, it’s...been a difficult month.”<br/>“You mean year.”<br/>“Two years,” he sighed, “I know you didn’t have what we had, but you miss them don’t you?”<br/>“Every day.”<br/>“I come home from work, sometimes, and expect to see her. I finish work early and press her floor on the elevator before I can stop myself.”<br/>“Both our mealtimes have been quiet, I haven’t had lunch with anyone since the incident. Aside from my juniors, I don’t talk much to anyone.”<br/>Kureo smiled, “we both needed this, didn’t we?”<br/>“I guess so, more than I thought. Please eat something before you go to bed tonight? You’re skin and bone.”<br/>Kureo blushed, “alright, I will. It won’t be as good as your cooking, though.”<br/>“You want me to pack you a lunch for tomorrow?” Chuu chuckled warmly.<br/>“I’ll consider it,” he glanced down at Akira, and, seeing she was asleep, leaned forward and gave Chuu a light kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight.”<br/>Taken aback, Chuu stammered out, “goodnight,” and watched them leave his doorstep and his complex and into the night. He stared down the empty hallway for a few minutes, his scarred face glowed red from the surprise and rather risky act. It wasn’t unwelcome though, and he turned back into his apartment, for once in a long time, with his version of a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>